inuyasha, you'll be in my heart
by XxlennexX
Summary: after an argument, kagome runs into the forest. what happens when our favourite hanyou hears her... singing? inukag allll the way! WOOP! go them! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime inuyasha or its plot, people, baboon costumessad sigh, or seriously MEGA fit half brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Another sad sigh

I thought of this whilst listening to the song, which is mentioned at the bottom! I don't own that either!

Well, go on! Read!

**Inuyasha, you'll be in my heart…**

**By XxlennexX**

"Stupid wench…always going out on her own…" Inuyasha complained, stomping through the forest.

Kagome and the gang had come back to Kaedes village, next to Inuyasha forest, and some villagers had whispered under their breath about him, that only he could hear with his demon hearing.

He'd been angry all day, not just because they insulted him, but also because they insulted Kagome. He didn't know what she'd done to them, but they were just whispering about her behind her back.

Once kagome had asked him what was wrong, he got moody, and, well, he got sat and she ran off to Sango.

Kaede had told her a bit about what she'd heard around the village, people saying that she was a slut, a tramp, a… slave to a dog.

She ran off into the forest, shouting at everyone she passed to just leave her alone.

And now, Inuyasha was out trying to find her, thinking about all the things he'd shout and moan at her about.

That was until he heard something, or someone, singing.

He stopped where he was and looked around cautiously, his ears swivelling towards the direction the voice was coming from. It had some sort of familiarity about it, but he couldn't point out whom it belonged to. He let his ears guide him to the seducingly innocent voice, until he picked up Kagomes sweet scent. He raised his eyebrow confusedly, and walked as quietly as he could towards her direction, startled by seeing her sitting on the trunk of the Goshinboku, singing with a sad aura around her. He crouched down in the bushes so she wouldn't see him, and watched her intently.

_**Stop your crying it'll be alright,**_

_**Just take my hand, hold it tight.**_

_**I will protect you from all around you,**_

**_I will be here, don't you cry_**

She closed her eyes, and put her hands around her torso, sighing and swaying to the music in her head, unknowingly being watched by Inuyasha.

_**For one so small, you seem so strong,**_

_**My arms will hold you; keep you safe and warm,**_

_**This bond between us, can't be broken,**_

**_I will be here, don't you cry_**

Kagome stood up, dancing softly, before he noticed the faint scent of tears.

'_**Cus you'll be in my heart,**_

_**Yes you'll be in my heart,**_

_**From this day on,**_

_**Now and forever more**_

Her voice wavered slightly, but she fought to try and stop the tears and get her voice normal.

_**You'll be in my heart,**_

_**No matter what they say,**_

_**You'll be in my heart,**_

_**Always…**_

She held her hands over her chest where her heart was, looking up to the sky, letting a tear slip, while a certain hanyou had the urge to just show himself and hold her, never let her go, and tell her that it'll be alright. He was about to do just that, when she sand again, this time louder, and with more emotion.

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**_

_**They just don't trust, what they can't explain.**_

_**I know we're different, but deep inside us,**_

**_We're not that different at all_**

That verse got to him. Something, in the back of his head, told him that she was singing about him. But, as always, he just told himself that she didn't feel the same way about him, that he did her.

' _I mean, _he thought_, who could love a filthy half-breed?'_

His attention went back to the beautiful miko before him, singing her heart out.

_**You'll be in my heart,**_

_**Yes you'll be in my heart.**_

_**From this day on,**_

**_Now and forever more_**

She danced around again, each move captivating him more.

_**You're lesson today, is what do they know?**_

_**We need each other, to have, to hold.**_

_**They'll see in time, I know**_

Every single one of her words he listened to, watching her admiringly and feeling guiltier by the minute.

If only he hadn't of been a jerk to her. Maybe he should have told her what was going on, instead of sealing himself off and being horrible to her.

She always cried because of what he'd done. It was always his fault.

When he said she couldn't go home (and got sat for igleast 10 times), when he insulted her, when he was angry with her, when he… when he went to see kikyo.

But, kagome would always stay by him, whatever he would do.

_**When destiny calls you, we must be strong,**_

_**I may not be with you, but you got to hold on,**_

_**They'll see in time, I know,**_

**_We'll show them together_**

She smiled solemnly at nothing in particular, before letting more tears fall, each one breaking off a part of the hanyous heart, as he watched her dance

_**You'll be in my heart,**_

_**Believe me, you'll be in my heart,**_

_**I'll be there, from this day on, now and forever more,**_

_**Oooh you'll be in my heart,**_

_**No matter what they say,**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always.**_

_**Always, I'll be with you, and I'll be there for you always,**_

_**Always and always, just look over your shoulder,**_

_**Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there,**_

**_Always_**

She finished and dropped to her knees, sobbing hysterically, her head down with hair in her face.

That was it for inuyasha, and he walked over to where she sat, dropping down to her level.

She looked up at him, he eyes puffy and red, in fear, which then turned to shock.

" I…Inuyasha! Wh-what are you doing here?" She sniffed, looking down and wiping at her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

He tilted her face up with one hand, and swept some hair out of her eyes with the other, before stroking the skin where a stray tear was streaking down her face with his thumb. 

" Kagome, please don't cry. I don't deserve your tears," he said in a depressed tone, taking his hand away and looking at the floor.

It was her turn to bring him up to meet her face, but what she saw in his eyes made her gasp mentally. His eyes were clouded with anger, sadness, rage, and self-loathing.

" Oh yash…please don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault! It's those stupid, insensitive, judging villagers…" she said, a flush of anger and hatred rushing through her.

She hated them for what they did to Inuyasha each time that they came back from finding jewel shards. Hell, he'd saved their village from destruction more times than you can count, but they still chose to hate and fear him.

His ears shot up slightly and his face was in an expression of shock.

" y…you heard them?" he asked, sad that his beautiful, kind, selfless kagome was treated like scum.

She nodded and burst into more tears, taking her hand away and slumping with her hands over her face.

He quickly embraced her, putting his arms around her back protectively and putting his chin on top of her head as she cried, stroking her back comfortingly. She wrapped her arms around his waist, clutching at the fabric of his kimono as if her life depended on it, and sobbed uncontrollably.

They sat there for awhile, before she finally managed to stop crying, but they still held each other.

Inuyasha started chuckling slightly and brought his face down to meet hers.

" You know… you really do sing good…" he said. She laughed, and they talked and laughed for hours, just content of being with each other.

Inuyashas words that he'd said came back to him.

'_Who could love a filthy half-breed?'_

the answer to that was simple.

Kagome higurashi could.

Lol, so did you lot like it? I love it, well, personally, but yeah! I reckon it's sweet! The song is **you'll be in my heart** by **Phil Collins.**

Check it out! It's a nice song!

R&R pwease! I'll be really REALLY happy! And, I'll give you a free key ring!

**evil wink**


	2. Competition time y'all! lol

Read this please, it's pretty important. It's kinda like a competition. Lol.

* * *

OK,THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ OR REVIEWED!!!

you're all brilliant! No flamers yet!

Well, anyways, down to business.

My friends, that time has come again. I have, officially, no inspiration.

None.

What-so-ever.

So, this idea came to me...

* * *

Since you all love song fics so much, i would like people to tell me the song that they want converted into a fan fiction. It can be a happy song, sad song, love song, hate song, rock song, nice song, chocolate song ( yes, i think there's such thing!)and basically any song you would like.

The fiction can be about inuyasha, full metal alchemist, Vampire Hunter D, ouran high school host club, spirited away,x-men evolution, and films as well! I have a lot of films, so I'll probably know what you're talking about! and that's about it! Lol !

Tell me which ones you want, and which animé/film you would like, and the review/ e-mail that inspires me the most, i will write the fan fic and also put the persons name that inspired me to make it!

Have fun!!!!!! love to you all!!! oh yeah, and good luck! Forgot that part! Happy holidays!( well, my easter holidays from school are coming up, so I'm happy! Lol!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
